themediatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Meducci
Michael Meducci is a character that appeared in Reunion (aka The Mean Spirits). He attends the same school as Susannah Simon (the protogonist of the series), Junipero Serra Mission Academy. he was one of the survivors of the car accident, which involves the RLS Angels, near the Point. Later in the novel, it turns out Michael was the one planning the accident so the RLS Angels die, in revenge for his sister being in a coma. Personality Michael appears to be quiet, and doesn't socialise with others alot. He has a strong bond with his family, especially his sister,Lila. He even risks himself by killing the RLS Angels, which shows how much hatred he has for them to kill his sister. This shows that Michael must have been a loving brother to Lila. Appearance Michael is described in the book as a brunette, with blue eyes and that wears glasses. He looks like a kid who spends all his day playing video games. He doesn't go outdoors often, which explains his extremely pale,white skin. Michael doesn't look as buff outside, but when he is shirtless , his muscles and six pack appears, which makes him look attractive. Gina even said that Michael must have worked out atleast 3 hours a day, to get that body. Relationships Susannah Simon At first, Susannah and Michael weren't close and didn't bother to talk with each other. But when Susannah starts helping Michael from his almost two deaths, he beginss to trust her. Michael starts looking for Susannah and hangs out with her, attemping to be friends. Susannah and Michael starts hanging out a couple of times, and eventually, Michael tells Susannah about the RLS Angels accident and where it happened. Lila Meducci Michael and Lila are brothers and sisters. Their relationship is probably close, since Michael cares deeply for her. That is why Michael killed the RLS Angels, because they're the cause of Lila being in a coma. Brad Ackerman Michael has a deep hatred for Brad, because Brad was one of the people at the RLS Party that cause Lila to be in a coma. RLS Angels The RLS Angels never really noticed Michael, until their car accident. Michael has a deep hatred for the RLS Angels and killed them near the Point, by making the angels have a car accident and fall off the cliff. The RLS Angels also hates Michael deeply for making them dead, and plans to kill him asap. Both are like enemies to each other. Quotes *''"Face facts. The guy was a dumb jock. The most impressive thing he ever did was plunge off of a cliff with another dumb jock, and their equally low-wattage girlfriends. It's not necessarily such a bad thing they're gone, you know? They were just taking up space." ' (' Michael talking to Susannah of what he thinks about the RLS Angels) *"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Anybody except for the guily, I mean."'' (Michael telling Susannah, after he confessed he killed the RLS Angels) Category:Characters